Blind Faith
by bernyleo
Summary: What if one day you were devoid of colours? Never to see the brilliant blue of the sky, the green of the trees, the brown of the earth. What if your only source of refuge was the last you expected?
1. Lost in shadows

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters from CCS (though I wish I did =p). They belong to CLAMP. *sob* What I DO own is this story. Thank God for the written word.  
  
Author(ess)'s notes: This is my first fanfic (on ff.net anyway). It sort of never occurred to me that I'd want to write a fic about ExT, at least not until last week anyway when I accidentally "stumbled" across my manga collection of CCS. =p Um.. constructive criticism is welcome (naturally!), but I implore you, no flames please~~ I think I'll wither up and die instantly. Kae... 'nuff said. On with the story we go!  
  
Blind Faith  
  
-Chapter One-  
  
"Daidouji-san, just to let you know, you're up next after Sakamoto-san. Please get ready." The lady garbed in black signaled to Tomoyo, clipboard in hand.  
  
16-year-old Daidouji Tomoyo nodded absently at her and turned back to face the stage, watching the petite girl of barely four years of age innocently picking out "Silent Night" on the piano. Moving closer to the edge of the curtain that hid her from the view of the audience, she smiled fondly at the child's cherubic face framed with locks of golden curls.  
  
'Too bad Sakura-chan and Li-kun couldn't make it for today's rehearsal.' She mused, all too knowing of the aforementioned reaction to "cute things".  
  
She paused to arrange the skirt and blouse of her uniform, and was about to adjust her tie when she heard a loud noise from above her. Out of curiosity, she glanced up and to her horror, saw that one of the many rows of spotlights had come loose, now hanging askew from the ceiling. Behind her she heard the crew members shouting for someone to fix it before it fell, and someone shouted for the little girl on stage to run away before it collapsed on her. Fixing her eyes on the child, Tomoyo realised that the girl's eyes were wide with fear, feet seemingly rooted to the ground. The lights overhead were creaking and the wire holding it up was stretched taut, unable to withstand its weight. It snapped.  
  
Without a moment's hesitation, she ran forward onto the stage and hurled herself at the girl, using her body as a shield from the shattered glass and heated metal. Screams could be heard everywhere as the lights came crashing down to the floor.  
  
As the dust settled, people ran forward to the girls surrounded by the fallen debris, praying that they weren't badly hurt. To their relief, the child was lying there on the ground, only suffering a few mild scratches and bruises, and was now crying for her mother. However, the limp form that lay on the ground, arms still encircling the girl was an entirely different story as blood slowly began to pool around her.  
  
"Someone call for an ambulance!!!"  
  
Tomoyo awoke to the faint sound of a machine beeping, feeling disoriented. A pounding headache assaulted her senses and she was reluctant to open her eyes. The smell of disinfectant filled her nose and she heard someone approach her.  
  
"Tomoyo-chan! I'm so glad you're awake!" Kinomoto Sakura's voice filled the room, and felt her hand being enfolded in another's.  
  
"Sakura-chan? Where am I?" She asked. That was when she felt the bandages covering her head, eyes and hands. She reached up and fingered the soft gauze around her eyes, and memories of the accident at the rehearsal came rushing back to her.  
  
"Oh Tomoyo-chan! You saved a little girl. She was ok, but you got hurt. They brought you to the hospital and you've been in a coma for three days! Everyone was so worried about you!" Sakura burst out crying. Tomoyo was silent for a moment before venturing to ask.  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"You got hit on the head pretty hard, Tomoyo-chan. They had to remove a blood clot." A voice cut in before Sakura could answer.  
  
"Li-kun," Tomoyo murmured. "You're here too. I'm sorry for causing you all to worry. Don't worry, I'll be fine, right?" Silence. Sakura glanced up at Li Syaoran, unsure of what to tell her. Syaoran's face was grim, but he kept his voice light as he assured Tomoyo that everything would be indeed fine after having adequate rest.  
  
"That's good. That way, I will still be able to participate in the Christmas concert, not to mention finish my new fashion design for you, Sakura-chan." Tomoyo sighed in relief and smiled gently. Sakura stifled a sob, and hastily excused herself from the room. Syaoran looked at her retreating back worriedly. Leaning forward to a puzzled Tomoyo, he explained.  
  
"Don't worry Tomoyo-chan, Sakura's just tired out after being here with you since you got hurt. We'll come back to visit you tomorrow. Till then, rest well, okay? I believe that Daidouji-san will be here soon."  
  
Tomoyo nodded at him, heard him move away, and finally, the door clicked shut. She leant back against the pillows, and sighed.  
  
Syaoran exited the room, looking around for Sakura whom he found sitting not too far from Tomoyo's ward. Face buried in her hands, her body jerked with suppressed sobs. He sat down next to her and put and arm around her in an attempt to comfort her. She looked up at him through tear-glazed eyes.  
  
"Syaoran-kun, what are we to do? I couldn't do it. couldn't bring myself to tell her the truth. I just can't! She'll be devastated if she finds out! I just. couldn't do it." She buried her face in Syaoran's shoulder, unable to stop the onslaught of tears that flowed freely down her cheeks.  
  
Syaoran hugged her tightly.  
  
"Sakura-chan. We'll find a way to tell her, and knowing Tomoyo-chan, she'll be strong. I know she will."  
  
Sakura sat at her desk the day after, head resting on her hands, and looking gloomily out the window. Seated next to her was Syaoran, who looked on, unsure of what to say or do. Fifteen minutes later, the bell rang, and their teacher walked through the door. Everyone rushed back to their seats, and prepared to greet him.  
  
"Good morning class. We have a new student with us today, though I have a feeling most of you are already well acquainted with him."  
  
The next thing heard was the sound of a chair being pushed back and crashing to the ground, followed by a resounding "YOU?!"  
  
Hiiragizawa Eriol merely smirked at the gaping Syaoran and bowed before the class.  
  
-End of Chapter One-  
  
Completed: Wednesday, 30th April 2003  
  
*notes: Yes! Finally the completion of chapter one! (OLE!) I still don't think that it's satisfactory, but I guess that it'll have to do for now. I have this nagging feeling that I'll end up revamping this entire chapter, if not editing most parts of it. It's too.. melancholy. Sheesh. I never cease to amaze myself. Please R&R! Once again, spare me the flames! =X 


	2. Strangers all too familiar

Disclaimer: Here it is! The almighty disclaimer that separates me from the anime world! =X Kae people, I do not own any of the characters from CCS, kapeesh? Good.  
  
Author(ess)'s notes: I'm back! I'm alive! I've finally gotten around to completing the second chapter of Blind Faith! Sorry to have kept you all waiting. Thanks for the reviews! It was most appreciated and I can't express in words how overjoyed I was. =D To B-chan and Syaorons angel: Thank you for commending my work, though I must say it still needs improvement. I'd gladly e-mail you each time I upload a new installment to the story (don't worry, I'll remember to add the link as well.) To Angel of Silence: Arigato gozaimasu! I'm really grateful for the constructive criticism (CC) you offered. I'm valiantly trying really hard to improve on the story, and perhaps slow down the storyline somewhat. Any ideas? Hope to hear from you. =) I guess that's all for now. I figured I better let you get on to the story before eggs and the like start getting thrown at me. Hehe. Ready? Okay! Here we GO!  
  
Blind Faith  
  
-Chapter Two-  
  
"Hoeee!!! Eriol-kun! What are you doing back in Tomoeda? Is something wrong? Is it about the Sakura cards? How is Nakuru-san and Spinel-san? Where are they? How long are you staying? Where's Mizuki-sensei?" Sakura was practically jumping with excitement as she leant over the Eriol's desk, bombarding him with questions. Syaoran merely slouched in his chair, crossed his arms and proceeded to stare down Hiiragizawa Eriol, whose steady unwavering gaze was directed right back at him.  
  
"I'm here to visit. Nothing's wrong. This has entirely nothing to do with the Sakura cards. Nakuru and Spinel are perfectly fine. They are also back in Tomoeda. I'm not sure how long I'm staying. Kaho is still teaching in England." He provided helpfully, in the same order of the questions asked by Sakura. "Something you want to say, my cute little descendant?" He added cheerfully of the Chinese boy who was muttering a string of curses under his breath.  
  
Syaoran fumed. He saw red. He lunged forward. He missed. Eriol leant back in his chair, laughing heartily at the spectacle Syaoran made. Eyes twinkling in merriment, he tried to keep a straight face as Sakura tried valiantly to restrain the "wild animal".  
  
"By the way, where is Daidouji-san? I didn't see her when I entered the class, nor do I see her now. If my memory doesn't fail me, nor do I think it does, you two are well-known to be quite inseparable. Is Daidouji-san ill?" He enquired of the two. To his surprise, Syaoran ceased his antics and frowned at him, as if daring him to repeat his question. Sakura's eyes clouded over and she averted her gaze to look out the window.  
  
"Eriol-kun," she began, "There was an accident and.."  
  
Hours later, Eriol breezed through the door of the large, gloomy mansion he called home. Shrugging out of his coat and removing his scarf, he strode down the front hall and into the living room. Just as he was about to seat himself on the massive velvet red high chair, he heard a crash coming from the kitchen. Revising his earlier decision of getting some semblance of quiet peace, he sighed and sat down. Tapping his fingers against the armrest, he began counting.  
  
"10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1, 0." At that moment, the great mahogany doors of the living room burst open, a flour-coated Spinel flying with in an equally flour-covered Nakuru in tow, a large bowl of cookie dough in her hands.  
  
"Suppi-chan!!! C'mere!!! Stop running away from meee!!!" Nakuru exclaimed in exasperation, her twirling skirts a flashing bright red. 'Suppi-chan' merely ducked behind the high chair, eyes wide with fear. Pouting, she thrust the bowl into Eriol's lap and placed her hands on her hips.  
  
"Eriol-saaammmaaa, ask Suppi to play with meee!!! He's been hiding from me since I told him I was going to make cookies! It's not my fault I like them sweet with lotsa chocolate chips!!! It's only one piece he has to eat anyywwaayyyy!" she whined.  
  
Eriol shook his head. He had created Ruby Moon to be genderless, yet here stood the latter, donning a white turtleneck, a bright red long skirt and ankle-high boots, complete with long honey-coloured hair with braids intertwined in it. He might as well have created his guardian to be a girl, with all her 'crushes' on "Tooouuuyyya-kuunn" and the other boys at school.  
  
"Nakuru-san, we've barely been back for two days, and you're already creating havoc in the house. Imagine what would happen if I had left you alone for a week. No wait, don't even answer that. I'm beginning to think that you're the sole cause of the migraines I suffer from." He made a show of rubbing his temples as if to prove his point. Nakuru merely dismissed the comment with a wave of her hand and a toss of her head, and following which, rather ungracefully plopped down on the matching red sofa, grinning maniacally at Spinel, who seemed to be cowering under her gaze from his spot in Eriol's lap.  
  
After a moment of silence, Eriol spoke up. "Nakuru, Spinel, I'm thinking of paying a visit to Daidouji-san. I've heard from Sakura-chan and Li-kun that she's been hospitalised." The name "Daidouji-san" seemed to have sparked off the insane streak in Nakuru as she literally flew out of her seat and grabbed Eriol by not just one, but both his arms, shaking him.  
  
"Really?! We can visit Tomoyo-chan? When? When? When? When?"  
  
"It seems we can only do so after you let me fix my broken bones Nakuru."  
  
"Oh." With that, she relinquished her hold. Spinel was about to smirk at her but immediately changed his mind when a withering blast from her eyes came his way.  
  
Tomoyo sat on the edge of her bed, back rigid and entirely too straight. Snippets of the conversation earlier rang through her mind.  
  
"We're not entirely sure."  
  
"We're so sorry Daidouji-san"  
  
"However chances are high."  
  
"We have to see what happens when they come off."  
  
"We're so sorry."  
  
"So sorry. "  
  
"So sorry. "  
  
"So sorry. "  
  
Her fingers fisted in the thin material of her hospital gown for a few moments before she let go, wincing in pain from the forgotten burns on her hands.  
  
"Drat these bandages. I wish someone would take them off!" She cried out in frustration, fingers itching to tear the offending "thing" off her head, her eyes, and her hands. Tomoyo was on the verge of tears. She longed to get out of the confining walls of the hospital, to be able to pick up a pencil and sketch a design, to see colours in all their vibrant glory.  
  
'Don't worry Daidouji,' she comforted herself. 'You've been through worse when you helped Sakura-chan with the Clow Cards. This can't be any different. Remember that Sakura-chan will always be here for you. Always.'  
  
A noise down the hallway outside her ward alerted her, and upon instinct, she leaned forward to hear what it was. Before she could do anything more, the door was flung open and she heard, rather than saw someone bounding over to her bedside. Tomoyo was soon enveloped into a bear hug by an anonymous person, one who was literally choking her.  
  
"Tomoyo-chan!" an excited voice squealed into her ear. "We missed you so much!"  
  
Frowning, she struggled to identify the mysterious lady and her companions. Just as she was about to enquire of their identity, a deep gentle voice spoke in her ear.  
  
"Daidouji-san, don't tell me that you've forgotten us already. It hasn't been all that long since we last saw each other you know."  
  
At that moment, realisation dawned, and she half-whispered to herself.  
  
"Hiiragizawa-kun?"  
  
-End of Chapter Two-  
  
Completed: Wednessday, 14th May 2003  
  
*notes: I'm sorry this chapter is rather short. =X Exams have commenced, and I'm finding it hard to come online for more than half an hour at a time. However, don't worry, for whatever I can't do at my computer, there's still the "traditional" pen and paper! Don't you just love 'em? Yup. In any case, please R&R. Constructive criticism (CC) is gladly welcome. Let me emphasize on "GLADLY". If you have any ideas as to how to continue, please feel free to e-mail me your thoughts. Yup. 


	3. Reacquaintance

Disclaimer: Standard disclaimers apply. *sniffle*  
  
Author(ess)'s notes: I sincerely apologise for the extremely late update of this chapter of Blind Faith, as well as for its length, and I'm sure that there will be more apologies to come, with regards to tardy updates in the future. I would also like to express heartfelt apologies to those who have been waiting to read the new installment of this story. Inspiration is lacking in this aspect and I've had to cope with my intensely heavy workload so as to prepare for the upcoming 'O' Level exams. It might not sound like perfectly good excuse at this point in time, but it's the truth. *nervous laugh* I do intend, however to finish this story, by hook or by crook, at least I hope to, if circumstances allow. Until then, I hope you'll enjoy this chapter of Blind Faith, though I deem it to be more of a teaser than anything else.  
  
Blind Faith  
  
-Chapter Three-  
  
"Hiiragizawa-kun" The words were whispered on a tone of utter disbelief.  
  
A deep throaty laugh was the only reply, and Tomoyo vaguely listened to Nakuru, talking animatedly in her ear about their trip back to Tomoeda, the weather, and how many times she managed to get 'Suppi-chan' off the chandelier and into the sugar bowl.  
  
He was here, and there was no denying it. His presence was undeniable, and she blurted out the first thing that came to mind.  
  
"Why?" A pause. Then he spoke thoughtfully.  
  
"Well, I'd imagine it first started out when Nakuru came home one day from Harrods with the largest box of chocolates I've ever seen. That was why he was clinging onto the chandelier in the first place."  
  
"No," she stifled a laugh, "Not that. Why are you back in Tomoeda?" A peal of laughter came from Nakuru.  
  
"Isn't it obvious, Tomoyo-chan?" She said matter-of-factly. "Everyone knows that Tomoeda has the best sweets. Even I know that." The only answer to that was a remark made by Spinel about crazy cross-dressers whose lifetime hobby was ruining the lives of others, which promptly earned him a pillow flying in his direction. Tomoyo did not know whether to laugh or pity the poor animal at Nakuru's mercy.  
  
"Which is why," Nakuru continued as she picked up the dazed cat, "I am going to bring Suppi-chan out now, so we can relive the joy of Tomoeda desserts! Ahh~ the joy of it all! I can't wait! What about you, Suppi-chan? Can you hear those delectable delicacies calling out to you?" Without waiting for the reply, she stuffed the outraged animal into her bag, and looked over her shoulder as she headed out the door.  
  
"Of course, Tomoyo-chan, that doesn't mean that I'm not going to visit Touya-kun or Yukito-san, you understand. As important as they are, those enticing sweets shall always have priority. Eriol-sama, you needn't worry about me. I'll take good care of Suppi-chan, and we'll get lots and lots of sweets for you, won't we, Suppi-chan?" Following that, the door slammed shut, leaving Tomoyo wondering if it had been left hanging by its hinges.  
  
She smiled. It had been a long times since they were together. Three years, four, longer? She couldn't recall. He sounded the same, yet different, and he was here. That was when the object of her attentions interrupted her train of thought.  
  
"Now that they're out of the way," he said, voice laced with amusement, "how have you been, Daidouji-san?"  
  
"I've been faring quite well, Hiiragizawa-kun, though life could be better. I am glad that you are back in Tomoeda though," she said laughingly. And though she could not see, Eriol's eyes darkened with sorrow as he looked over her once, twice, assessing her. The bandages were wrapped tightly around her arms, all the way down to her fingers. And the ones covering her eyes.  
  
"How are you really, Daidouji-san?" he pressed on. Tomoyo did not reply. Merely turned her head away from him. He reached out to touch her face, turning her head back to face him Unnerved by this sudden change in atmosphere, she remained silent.  
  
"You've changed, Daidouji-san." He said quietly.  
  
"You've changed too." She replied. His hands touched hers, bringing them up to his face.  
  
"How well do you know me, Daidouji-san?" he enquired of her.  
  
"I. I-I'm not entirely sure. Not a lot, I suppose."  
  
"We've never really been friends, have we?"  
  
"N-No."  
  
"Shall we be friends?"  
  
A pause.  
  
"Yes, I'd like that."  
  
His hands were holding hers ever so gently, now, for fear of hurting her. Bringing them up to his face, he asked her solemnly.  
  
"Then let me show you who I am, Daidouji-san."  
  
-End of Chapter Three-  
  
Completed: Sunday, 2nd November 2003  
  
*notes: As I mentioned earlier, I am truly sorry that it was so short. I shall contrive to make the next chapter longer, and it'll probably come in near the beginning of December. So till then, adieu. 


End file.
